


For Robert

by luckie_dee



Series: 2015 Holiday Drabbles [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckie_dee/pseuds/luckie_dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://overcaustically.tumblr.com/">Robert</a>. Youtubers!Crisscolfer. G. A Christmas surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Robert

“Is it done uploading yet?” Darren asks anxiously. “We were supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago.” 

Chris squints at him. “So? You’ve never been on time for anything. Weren’t you born two days late?” 

“I know, but I haven’t seen Chuck in like, two months. And you know how much I love my family’s holiday party.” 

“All right, it’s finally done,” Chris announces, typing. “Is there time to watch it before I post?” 

“ _Chriiiiis_ ,” Darren whines. 

“Okay, okay.” Chris posts the video and they hurry out the door. 

* 

Darren notices first, and he curses quietly. 

Chris instantly goes on alert. “What?” 

Grimacing, Darren hands over his phone. “Read the comments.” 

_**WHAAAT? Did Darren just say “decorated OUR house?????” They DO live together!! CONFIRMED.** _

Chris’s eyebrows arch up. “This is why we should always watch before we post.” 

“I’m so sorry, Chris. Are you mad?” 

To his surprise, Chris just passes the phone back. “Not really. But you ruined your Christmas surprise.” 

Darren blinks. “What?” 

“I was going to have us make a video on Christmas morning telling everyone the truth. I know you want to.” 

Beaming, Darren hugs him. “Thank you.” 

“Merry Christmas, Darren,” Chris says, squeezing him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays and thank you for reading! Find the series on Tumblr [here](http://luckiedee.tumblr.com/post/135858498672/2015-holiday-ficlets).


End file.
